The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sambucus racemosa and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘WALFINB’. ‘WALFINB’ represents a new cultivar of Elderberry, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Sambucus was discovered by the Inventors as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in Liss, Hampshire, United Kingdom in 2000. It was discovered in a large garden that contained over 100 cultivars and unnamed seedlings of Sambucus and the parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-ripe stem hardwood cuttings under the direction of the Inventors in Liss, Hampshire, United Kingdom in 2010. Asexual propagation by semi-ripe stem hardwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.